<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Đại đế by Helia (caretta)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441024">Đại đế</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia'>Helia (caretta)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Đây là AU của Maoh: Juvenile Remix. Khuyên kịch liệt bà con đi đọc truyện gốc, vì a)Nó rất, rất, rất hay. b)Còn gay hơn cả cái fic này. c)Ngắn lắm cày buổi chiều là xong. d)Fic này tính như spoiler, xem trước uổng.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Đại đế</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I. Xuân.</p>
<p>Năm mười sáu tuổi, Damian bỗng chuyển sang gọi anh bằng họ trước mặt mọi người.</p>
<p>"Grayson". Ngụ ý, họ không chung huyết thống, dù vẫn là người một nhà. Trên giấy tờ cậu vẫn là Damian Grayson, nhưng trong tim cậu nhận họ gì, không ai biết.</p>
<p>Bạn bè anh sửng sốt, sau đó cười ồ lên, bắt đầu nhại lại. Grayson, Grayson. Sau này làm cảnh sát, đồng nghiệp cũng theo như thế. Ai đều biết tên thật của anh, nhưng cứ như toa rập, không ai gọi nó.</p>
<p>Anh mất tên.</p>
<p>Hỏi tại sao, Damian chỉ đáp, "Có những việc anh em ruột không thể làm."</p>
<p>"Grayson" cười, phó mặc.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Nghĩ lại, anh hoàn toàn không có kí ức lúc mẹ mang thai. Xét tính anh hồi sáu tuổi, chắc mỗi ngày phải chạy quanh Mary đòi úp tai vào bụng bà cả chục lần, nhưng anh không thể kể Damian đạp chân lúc thai nhi ra sao.</p>
<p>Kí ức đầu tiên của anh về Damian, bắt đầu bằng tiếng động cơ ô tô rồ lên ngoài cửa. Anh dụi mắt tụt xuống giường, nhón chân chạy ra cửa sổ khoang xe kéo. Ba mẹ đang đứng thì thầm với nhau, thoáng thấy anh, mẹ ngẩng đầu cười.</p>
<p>"Xuống đây đi, em trai con này!"</p>
<p>Damian nhỏ xíu, nằm lọt thỏm trong lớp chăn và tã. Tóc đen giống như anh, da sậm giống như anh. Thế nhưng khi chân mày nhăn tít cáu kỉnh thoáng giãn và mi mắt hé mở, đôi đồng tử lộ ra màu xanh biếc, lấp lánh hoàng kim, như lá cây có nắng rọi xuyên qua.</p>
<p>Đó lập tức thành màu sắc anh yêu thích nhất.</p>
<p>Damian lớn lên, tám phần mười thời gian ôm trong tay anh. Ba mẹ càng lúc càng nổi tiếng, cũng càng ngày càng bận, hầu như mỗi đêm hai anh em sẽ ôm nhau ngủ thiếp trong xe kéo, tiếng reo hò từ lều bạt vọng tới hứa hẹn những cuối tuần được vào thành phố chơi. Đôi khi rảnh rỗi, ba ôm nựng Damian, để mẹ dạy anh đu những quãng ngắn. Không bao lâu sau thằng bé sẽ khóc ngằn ngặt, khóc đến khi anh bế nó mới thôi.</p>
<p>Vì vậy buổi công diễn đầu tiên bị đẩy lùi đến khi Damian sáu tuổi và anh mười hai. Đoàn xiếc quay lại Gotham, anh được xếp cho vài suất diễn buổi chiều cho trẻ em, trước khi ra mắt bên cha mẹ trước hàng ngàn công chúng. Trước giờ khai mạc, anh nhấp nha nhấp nhổm, tay xoa bao nhiêu bột vẫn ướt đầm. Chịu hết nổi, anh chạy ra hàng cột sau chuồng thú, tập lại hết những ngón nhào lộn mình có.</p>
<p>Trống tim ầm ầm bên tai dịu xuống, anh mới nhận ra mình có cái đuôi.</p>
<p>Một thằng bé, trông chỉ lớn hơn Damian mấy tuổi, cổ đeo lủng lẳng cái máy ảnh to đùng.</p>
<p>Ánh mắt nó nhìn anh đầy sùng kính.</p>
<p>Damian chưa bao giờ nhìn anh như vậy. Fan hâm mộ đầu tiên ấy vinh dự được con trai cả nhà Grayson ôm vào lòng, tặng chữ kí, động viên thêm mấy câu kèm theo lời nhắn,</p>
<p>"Đừng rời mắt khỏi anh."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Đừng rời mắt khỏi tôi, hỡi công dân Gotham! Tôi muốn các bạn là nhân chứng, là người phán xét. Chỉ có các bạn mới đánh giá trung thực nhất, toàn diện nhất từng hành vi của chúng tôi, Binh đoàn Chim Cổ đỏ! Gotham không cần thêm một chính khách chỉ dựa vào lời ngon tiếng ngọt, sự thay đổi phải được cảm nhận ngay lập tức, từng giây từng phút, trong từng dãy phố, góc nhà! Hãy để tôi chứng tỏ cho các bạn thấy, vận mệnh thuộc về chúng ta!"</p>
<p>Damian cầm điểu khiển tắt TV.</p>
<p>Grayson bưng nồi súp ra, bữa ăn sang hiếm hoi nhân dịp anh ta "thăng chức" từ cảnh sát giao thông lên canh gác rìa hiện trường. Cậu mặc nhiên phết bơ lên bánh mì, chờ người kia mở lời trước.</p>
<p>Quả nhiên,</p>
<p>"Tim Drake nữa hả? Dạo này nổi dữ, mà chỉ hơn em hai tuổi chứ mấy. Tháng này bọn anh phải đi dọn "chiến tích" cho binh đoàn của nó hơn chục lần rồi."</p>
<p>Damian múc thìa súp, khẽ cau mày. Trước đây Gotham cũng có mấy tên hooligan bịt mặt nhân danh công lý đi đánh đập tội phạm tép riu, nhưng chưa ai tổ chức thành công đến cấp độ này. Chim Cổ đỏ có đồng phục, có huy hiệu, hoạt động quy củ, được người dân ủng hộ, với quân số càng lúc càng tăng. Trên hết, họ trung thành tuyệt đối với một người duy nhất...</p>
<p>"Sao vậy, mặn?" Grayson hỏi. Cậu lắc đầu, xé bánh tập trung ăn. Anh ta nhồm nhoàm nhai, lại tiếp tục phàn nàn.</p>
<p>"Anh biết nó có ý tốt, nhưng đánh người ta đến mức nhập viện rồi quăng cho cảnh sát xử lý có gì hay? Giờ bọn anh đi tuần chẳng khác gì đi nhặt xác, đã thế còn bị dân chửi. Nghe sếp bảo nó đang đặt mục tiêu "Mỗi góc phố một cánh chim", đến lúc đó chỉ viết báo cáo thôi đủ tắt thở."</p>
<p>"Drake cho người dân thứ họ nghĩ là họ cần," cậu đáp. Gotham là nơi bạo lực, đa số đều nghĩ cảnh sát chưa đủ mạnh tay, hay mạnh tay với nhầm đối tượng. Chim Cổ đỏ hiện diện mọi lúc mọi nơi không cho người dân cảm giác ngột ngạt hay bị quản chế như GCPD, thay vào đó, khiến họ thấy an toàn.</p>
<p>Một lực lượng quân đội được tạo ra bởi, do, và vì dân. Tim Drake khiến họ vững tin như thế.</p>
<p>Grayson lắc đầu,</p>
<p>"Anh chỉ sợ bọn nó quá tay. Cứ đà này, sớm muộn cũng ra mạng người." Lại đế thêm, "Cậu sinh hoạt câu lạc bộ cũng phải cẩn thận đấy. Tan học đừng về một mình, chờ anh đến đón, nhớ chưa?"</p>
<p>Damian gật đầu, buông thìa, tỏ ý đã ăn xong. Grayson lại như vậy nữa, giả ngây giả ngốc.</p>
<p>Đêm đó, như mọi ngày, cậu nhìn anh ta chui vào chăn. Không có chỗ cho cậu leo lên cùng, họ không còn nhỏ nữa.</p>
<p>Nhưng câu chúc thì không thay đổi.</p>
<p>Anh ta nói, "Ngủ ngon nhé, Damian."</p>
<p>Và cậu nói, thoáng cười, "Tôi tắt đèn đây."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ngực anh thắt nghẹt lại.</p>
<p>Hàng nghìn người đang nhìn anh, không có chỗ cho sai lầm. Anh tung mình trên không, nhủ đi nhủ lại những động tác này đã tập hàng ngàn lần; anh thuộc độ căng, vết trơn bóng trên thớ gỗ và tiếng ken két của dây đu như chính cơ thể mình. Thế nhưng anh vẫn sợ, vô cùng sợ. Anh nhìn chăm chăm ba mẹ nắm tay nhau cho pha kết thúc, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại trong đầu, "Ba đừng buông ra nha, ba đừng buông ra nha, ba đừng--"</p>
<p>Mẹ nắm chân ba, lấy đà. Ông mang hai sức nặng, đu mình vươn tay về phía anh.</p>
<p>"BUÔNG RA NHA!" Ông bật kêu, mắt mở to trống rỗng.</p>
<p>Đón trượt, anh không với tới.</p>
<p>Nửa người lộn ngược, tay với ra tuyệt vọng.</p>
<p>Nhìn cha mẹ mình rơi.</p>
<p>Anh bật dậy trong chăn, mồ hôi đầm đìa, tiếng "Ba!" gọi một nửa còn ú ớ trong cổ họng. Điều cuối cùng anh thấy, không phải họ tiếp đất, vỡ nát sóng soài. Không, đó là sau khi anh được người ta bế nửa đường xuống cột, chân run lẩy bẩy, chỉ thoáng thấy khoé mắt vô hồn của mẹ trước khi vải trắng được trải lên và ai đó kéo anh đi. Lúc còn treo mình trên dây đu, ánh mắt anh, có lẽ là tự vệ, tự động tránh đi kết thúc của cú rơi, nhìn về góc bên trái cửa ra sân khấu. Nơi đó, Damian cũng đang tìm anh. Ánh mắt xanh biếc có lẫn sợi chỉ vàng, thứ duy nhất anh chưa mất đi, điều đáng quý cuối cùng anh chưa giết chết.</p>
<p>Đúng. Anh biết sự thật rõ hơn ai hết.</p>
<p>Điều cuối cùng ba nói... Khả năng đó...</p>
<p>Ba mẹ qua đời, là lỗi của anh.</p>
<p>"Grayson," có tiếng gọi. Một bóng người đứng ngoài, cánh cửa mở từ lúc nào không biết. Một tay cậu đặt lên công tắc đèn, nhưng chưa ấn.</p>
<p>"Damian, đừng..." Anh nói, ý chỉ cái đèn, chợt nhận ra cả người mình đang run rẩy. Cái bóng hơi nghiêng đầu, trượt tay khỏi công tắc, nhưng không về lại phòng.</p>
<p>Damian đóng cửa sau lưng, đến xốc chăn lên, nằm sau lưng anh, ôm lấy anh như khi còn bé.</p>
<p>"Chắc là TV hôm nay..." Anh nói, rụt vai, chờ hơi ấm từ Damian cho mình bình tâm lại. Thằng bé chỉ siết chặt tay hơn. Đã lâu anh không gặp ác mộng, nhưng vài tháng đầu làm cảnh sát của anh đầy mệt mỏi, từ lúc Tim Drake bắt đầu làm mưa làm gió. Thế nhưng ảnh hưởng nhiều nhất đến anh là câu nói kia, câu nói được lặp đi lặp lại ở mọi tờ rơi, mọi băng rôn, mọi phen diễn thuyết. "Đừng rời mắt," mẹ từng nói với anh như thế. "Dù là khi đu dây hay giữa cuộc đời, chỉ cần con có một mục tiêu, chỉ cần con luôn hướng về nó, con sẽ đạt được điều con muốn. Tương lai, vận mệnh, tất cả thuộc về con."</p>
<p>Mục tiêu, đúng vậy. Anh hít thở sâu, bặm môi quay người lại. Ánh mắt Damian vẫn sáng long lanh trong bóng tối, anh thậm chí có thể thấy được ảnh phản chiếu của mình. Anh lặng người nhìn vào đó, thật lâu thật lâu, mường tượng lại sắc xanh ấy dưới ánh đèn sân khấu, hay ngay lúc bình minh, khi nó loé lên rực rỡ nhất, đủ để cho anh mọi sự can đảm anh cần.</p>
<p>Từ từ, mí mắt anh yên tâm rơi xuống.</p>
<p>Có gì đó, rất nhẹ nhàng, sượt qua má anh.</p>
<p>"Tắt đèn đây."</p>
<p>II. Thu.</p>
<p>Suốt một tháng, nhà họ không sáng đèn.</p>
<p>Damian ngồi bên bình tro, tay rờ rẫm từng trang kí hoạ. Cậu không vẽ nổi, chỉ tìm đến chúng như một bản năng.</p>
<p>Ngày bé, Grayson phàn nàn cậu không có thú vui gì ngoài cắm đầu vào sách. Cậu chọn vẽ, vì nó rẻ tiền nhất. Từ đó Grayson có thể phải mạng lại tất chân, nhưng than chì và sổ vẽ cho cậu không bao giờ thiếu.</p>
<p>Lớn hơn chút nữa, anh ta thắc mắc sao cậu không có bạn. Damian gật đầu với người đầu tiên rủ cậu tham gia câu lạc bộ. Đội bóng trường đi thi đấu, Grayson cầm băng rôn theo cổ vũ rất nhiệt tình.</p>
<p>Lên cấp ba, anh ta hỏi cậu có bạn gái chưa? Ngày hôm sau, một cô bạn cùng lớp theo họ về nhà. Maps và Grayson thân nhau rất nhanh. Damian nhìn họ nói cười tíu tít trong góc bếp, ngực như có con chim muốn vung cánh tung bay, rồi lại chiêm chiếp vẫy vùng, nửa thân nhận chìm trong hắc ín.</p>
<p>Cậu nên dọn phòng.</p>
<p>Hơn tháng rồi, bừa bộn quá. Nếu Grayson ở đây, anh ta sẽ càu nhàu. "Em bỏ học đấy à?", "Em đã ăn chưa?", "Sao nhà tối thế này?" Hôm phúng viếng đại diện sở cảnh sát đến, mang theo lương chưa nhận của Grayson cùng trợ cấp. Không nhiều, đủ để họ ăn no bữa lẩu. Damian nấu lẩu, chỗ còn lại bỏ vào cái chai.</p>
<p>Nhãn trên chai ghi, bằng nét chữ ráng nắn nót của Grayson, "Quỹ học đại học cho Damian."</p>
<p>Cậu chưa mười tám tuổi.</p>
<p>Chai đã gần đầy.</p>
<p>Grayson, chết.</p>
<p>Trong bóng đêm đen cậu gọi, khàn.</p>
<p>"Anh hai..."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Talia nhìn hai người thanh niên nối nhau xuống cầu thang gỗ hẹp. Đứa trước đi ủng nện bước ầm ầm, nghêng ngang, ngỗ ngược, được Bruce nuôi như con. Đứa đi sau, là con của bà và Bruce.</p>
<p>"Khách tới nè, bà chị!" Jason quăng một câu, sau đó lập tức chui vào góc chơi trò phóng dao yêu thích. Thằng bé còn lại bước đến quầy, lẳng lặng đánh giá bà như bà đang nhìn nó. Chân mày đậm xếch cao, hốc mắt sâu, môi mỏng như dao khắc. Chỉ duy đôi mắt giống bà, xanh như ngọc, lấp loáng lửa trong bóng đêm dưới chao đèn đu đưa.</p>
<p>"Cậu muốn mua gì?" Bà kéo khoé miệng hỏi, châm ngôn thân thiện với mọi khách hàng, dù nụ cười không bao giờ dâng đến mắt.</p>
<p>Một chai Coca loại lít rưỡi rơi lên quầy, bên trong lít nhít trăm tờ tiền đủ mọi mệnh giá.</p>
<p>"Tôi muốn biết ai đã giết anh tôi."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Cuối tuần, Grayson hay dẫn cậu đi công viên. Có lẽ anh ta không quên được thời thơ ấu, khi mỗi cơ hội được ra khỏi khu trại xiếc là cả một cuộc phiêu lưu. Giờ họ đã đặt rễ ở Gotham, không còn nay đây mai đó, nhưng mắt anh ta vẫn sáng lên mỗi lần rủ cậu, cứ như năm tháng không chạm đến được góc đó của tâm hồn. Quãng thời gian John và Mary còn sống, với anh ta là bất khả xâm phạm.</p>
<p>Từ khi nhận lời quen cậu, Maps cũng được mời theo. Damian bị họ lôi đi khắp nơi, cưỡi tàu điện, ăn kẹo bông, đi nhà kính, chơi trúng thưởng. Khi vớt cá, cậu luôn thắng. Thi ném bóng, cậu cũng thắng. Một lần họ đi ngang quầy bắn bia có quà là con voi nhồi bông rất giống Zitka, cậu cầm súng gỗ lên, nã liền ba phát.</p>
<p>Quý ông Grayson đưa voi cho Maps, tất nhiên. Damian đợi một tuần, quay lại bắn con voi giống y như thế. Cuối năm bóc quà Giáng sinh, Grayson sửng sốt, "Em lấy đâu ra tiền?" Damian nhún vai, "Trúng thưởng."</p>
<p>Giờ cậu biết, cậu không khéo tay.</p>
<p>Cũng không chỉ gặp may mắn.</p>
<p>Đó là một khả năng.</p>
<p>Cậu có thể dùng nó, để báo thù.</p>
<p>III. Đông.</p>
<p>Talia tựa đầu lên vai chồng, tay xiết tay qua lớp găng da. Tuyết bay dày, chỉ có hai người họ ngồi trên băng ghế đá, nhìn sang khung cửa sổ căn nhà cách đó không xa. Thấp thoáng, bóng Damian bị hai đứa con trai nhà Wilson lôi kéo chơi trò đuổi bắt. Vợ chồng Slade và Adeline tất bật trong bếp, những đĩa ăn cuối được bày biện cùng tiếng cười giòn giã không ngừng tuôn ra. Talia ngẩng đầu,</p>
<p>"Anh có hối hận không?"</p>
<p>Bruce để đầu trần, chân tóc mai cùng một màu với tuyết. Khoé mắt chân chim hằn rõ, nhưng kiếp này của ông nhiều thoả mãn hơn thương đau. Ông khẽ cười,</p>
<p>"Nếu trước đó chưa gặp được Jason..."</p>
<p>Đoạn ông hỏi ngược,</p>
<p>"Là em, em sẽ dạy nó như thế nào?"</p>
<p>Bà nhìn bóng dáng cao ngạo không thua gì Bruce, nhớ cái ngày mười lăm năm trước đôi mắt ấy xói thẳng vào bà, loé lên ý chí báo thù không khoan nhượng. Bà nhớ khoảnh khắc hàng chục cái điện thoại đồng loạt rung chuông, chỉ báo một tin -- Ra's al Ghul đã chết, Liên minh Bóng đêm bị xoá sổ.</p>
<p>"Alexander," bà nói, quả quyết. "Em sẽ nuôi nó thành Alexander. Xứng đáng với tài năng của anh, xứng đáng với kì vọng của em."</p>
<p>Bruce nhìn bà một lúc lâu, "Vậy ta đã lựa chọn đúng."</p>
<p>Chọn buông tay, gửi nó cho nhà Grayson. Chọn trốn đi gia giáo, chọn từ bỏ hận thù, sống bên nhau bằng thân phận mới. Jason vì ông mà suýt bỏ mạng, vì Talia mà được phục sinh. Họ không cần đứa con nào khác.</p>
<p>Talia nhoẻn cười, nụ cười chân thành bừng sáng bởi sự hiếm hoi.</p>
<p>"Lần này nó lại thuê mọi sát thủ của anh?"</p>
<p>"Không, chỉ hai."</p>
<p>"Jason?"</p>
<p>"Grant và Joe Wilson. Em?"</p>
<p>"Không cần em. Đối tượng ở khắp mặt báo ấy."</p>
<p>Timothy Jackson Drake, tổng thống trẻ tuổi nhất trong lịch sử, sẽ có bài phát biểu ở sân vận động Gotham vào sáng Giáng sinh. Mọi ánh mắt sẽ đổ dồn vào đó, và Damian, niềm tự hào của họ, chuẩn bị tạo nên một cơn địa chấn.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Đêm trước khi khởi hành, cậu có một giấc mơ kì lạ.</p>
<p>Cậu nhìn thấy mọi chuyện đã xảy ra, từ góc nhìn của Grayson. Những điều cậu không thể biết, không nên biết. Những điều mười lăm năm trước, anh ta giấu cậu.</p>
<p>Cậu thấy Tim Drake, người thanh niên trắng trẻo với nụ cười cuốn hút, luôn lễ độ với dân chúng và không khoan nhượng trước cường quyền. Từ khi có hắn ta, đường phố Gotham sạch bóng tội phạm.</p>
<p>Nơi nào Chim Cổ đỏ đi qua, góc đường la liệt những cơ thể bị đánh bầm dập, nhầy nhụa máu. Hàng trăm ánh mắt bàng quan, chung một suy nghĩ -- "Đáng đời!"</p>
<p>Gạch đá ném vỡ kính xe tuần tra. Tiếng gào thét, "Đồ tay sai cho chính quyền! Đồ tham ô thối nát!"</p>
<p>Những kẻ đầu đường xó chợ ra đầu thú, hoặc chống nạng xin gia nhập Chim Cổ đỏ. Kẻ nào cứng cổ, biến mất không vết tích.</p>
<p>Người ta nói, "Gotham đang được thanh tẩy."</p>
<p>Hàng loạt chính trị gia tự sát, hoặc bỏ xứ mà đi.</p>
<p>Người ta nói, "Tim Drake là Alexander của Gotham. Có anh ta dẫn dắt, Gotham sẽ trở nên vĩ đại."</p>
<p>"Đừng rời mắt khỏi tôi," Tim Drake trên TV tuyên cáo.</p>
<p>"Không bao giờ," Grayson nói với mình trong gương.</p>
<p>Nếu anh dùng khả năng này, sẽ có người chết. Anh đã mất ba mẹ, anh không thể mất nốt Damian.</p>
<p>Anh chỉ là cựu diễn viên xiếc, kiêm một cảnh sát quèn. Một mình anh không thể nào ngăn cơn sóng dữ.</p>
<p>Nhưng anh phải làm gì đó. Ngăn Tim Drake, trước khi quá muộn.</p>
<p>Gotham đang rung chuyển.</p>
<p>Anh thành đối tượng bị truy sát.</p>
<p>Red Hood, tay sát thủ hay cằn nhằn với con dao lưỡi bạc.</p>
<p>Spoiler, cô gái nguyện bảo vệ sự nghiệp của Tim Drake bằng mọi giá.</p>
<p>Black Bat, cái bóng chết chóc bám sát anh trên mọi nẻo đường.</p>
<p>Cơ thể anh mỗi lần sử dụng năng lực lại yếu hơn, máu qua kẽ tay không ngừng tuôn chảy.</p>
<p>Anh sắp tiếp cận được Tim Drake. And đã đến rất, rất gần...</p>
<p>Đáng tiếc, vẫn là quá trễ.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sáng sớm, Damian xách ba lô tiền xuống bếp. Căn nhà cậu sống cùng Grayson ngày bé đã bán từ lâu, để mua khu đất này ở vùng đồi núi, ven sông Susquehannah. Mỗi mùa xuân, bể nước và túi hạt cậu treo thu hút cơ man là chim cổ đỏ.</p>
<p>Loài chim vốn đại diện cho anh cậu.</p>
<p>Lần cuối Maps đến thăm đã chín năm trước. Họ ngồi bên tách trà trong phòng khách đầy ánh nắng, bốn bức tường treo đầy tranh. Suốt đời cậu, chỉ vẽ duy nhất một người.</p>
<p>"Mình vẫn tưởng cậu sẽ mời mình về ở chung đấy, Damian." Maps cười buồn. Trong thoáng chốc, gió thổi tóc bay tán loạn, che khuất mắt cô. Damian nhìn thấy một gương mặt khác.</p>
<p>'Ở với anh đi, Damian.'</p>
<p>Ảo giác tan, cậu lại đối diện với đôi mắt to tròn của Maps. Một cô gái tốt mà cậu không thể phụ lòng.</p>
<p>Cậu xin lỗi, chân thành. Cô gật đầu, không bao giờ quay lại nữa.</p>
<p>Cậu ngồi xe bốn tiếng xuống Gotham, Slade Wilson ra ga đón. Bao phủ gần như mọi bề mặt, là áp phích và băng rôn có hình Tim Drake, cổ vũ thay đổi Tu chính án Thứ hai của Hiến pháp và thắt chặt quản lý súng đạn. Điều hai đảng phái lớn từng coi như không tưởng, giờ đã nằm trong tầm với một cựu ứng viên tự do. Bài phát biểu sáng Giáng sinh sẽ mang yếu tố quyết định. Nhiều nơi, người ta đã bàn đến việc sửa cả Tu chính án Hai mươi hai, cho phép Tim Drake làm Tổng thống ba nhiệm kì.</p>
<p>Mười lăm năm, rạc người dùng khả năng của cậu để kiếm tiền. Nay giờ báo thù đã điểm.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Nói tôi nghe, Drake. Điều gì là quan trọng nhất với anh?"</p>
<p>Xung quanh họ, sân vận động Gotham đang sụp đổ.</p>
<p>"Quyền lực? Lý tưởng? Cảm giác anh nắm cả tương lai, vận mệnh và chân lý trong tay?"</p>
<p>Tiếng người gào thét, dẫm đạp lên nhau chạy khỏi cơn động đất. Tiếng Mật vụ kêu gọi bảo vệ Tổng thống qua bộ đàm. Tiếng sóng từ vịnh Delaware thét gào chực chờ ập xuống. Tất cả bị chặn bởi tấm màn vô hình bao bọc họ, nhờ sức mạnh của Joe Wilson.</p>
<p>Thế giới chỉ còn lại hai người. Một sắp mất đi tất cả, một không còn gì để mất.</p>
<p>Drake xiết tay thành hai nắm đấm, trân trối nhìn cậu từng bước đến gần. Đất bằng rung chuyển, cát và bụi nước bay tứ tung. Damian kéo khoá ba lô, lấy ra một con voi nhồi bông sờn cũ.</p>
<p>"Một người rất quan trọng với tôi từng nói," cậu nhếch mép nhìn Drake, "rằng anh là một thằng đần. Anh nghĩ anh luôn đúng, nghĩ anh có thể thao túng dư luận theo hướng có lợi cho mình..."</p>
<p>Cậu ngẩng đầu, gió tạt nước qua khoé môi, mặn rát.</p>
<p>"Thế nhưng thác lũ không có mắt. Đến lúc này, là anh khống chế họ hay họ khống chế anh?"</p>
<p>"Tôi rất tiếc về chuyện của anh cậu, Damian," Drake cất tiếng. "Nhưng tôi chỉ thuận theo tự nhiên. Nếu số tôi phải chết, tôi đã chết từ mười lăm năm trước."</p>
<p>Damian cười nhạt,</p>
<p>"Anh còn sống là do tôi. Liên minh Bóng đêm muốn ám sát anh, tôi tiêu diệt họ. Anh không được phép chết, ngoại trừ bởi chính tay tôi."</p>
<p>Gió thổi thốc áo vest của Drake và sơ mi của Damian, hắn phải giơ một tay lên che mặt.</p>
<p>"Tại sao cậu đợi mười lăm năm?! Tại sao phải chờ đúng lúc này?!" Drake gào. Sau lưng hắn sóng xô lên như hai cánh tay, thấp thoáng một dáng hình quen thuộc.</p>
<p>"Vì đây," Damian nói, đặt con voi xuống mé nước như vật hiến sinh, "là nơi anh trơ mắt đứng nhìn anh trai tôi chết."</p>
<p>Cậu bấm điện thoại, lệnh cho Grant tạo cơn địa chấn cuối cùng.</p>
<p>Mất đi Hephaestion, Alexander cũng không còn nữa.</p>
<p>IV. Hạ.</p>
<p>Đoàn người đã đi xa rồi.</p>
<p>Toàn thân anh đau rã rời, như đã bị dẫm nát thành nghìn mảnh.</p>
<p>Đúng như giấc mơ Damian kể cho anh, đúng không? Anh sẽ chết, cuộn trong móng vuốt một con rồng.</p>
<p>Có lẽ đây là lần duy nhất, anh được thấy Tim Drake biến sắc. Giây phút anh khuỵu xuống, có một thoáng cậu ta trông như sợ hãi hậu quả việc mình làm.</p>
<p>Chỉ một thoáng ấy thôi.</p>
<p>Dick ngước mắt nhìn bầu trời xanh cao, tiếng ve ran bỗng dưng không ồn ào nữa. Một lần trong đời, anh làm điều gì đó cho chính bản thân mình. Anh có tiếc không? Tiếc chứ. Damian sắp mười tám tuổi rồi. Họ sắp chính thức, không phải là anh em. Đống giấy tờ ba mẹ để lại, nếu anh biết, Damian cũng biết.</p>
<p>Họ chỉ chờ, chờ làm những việc anh em ruột không thể làm. Nói những điều anh em ruột không thể nói.</p>
<p>"Anh sẽ không bao giờ rời xa em, Damian. Anh hứa đấy."</p>
<p>Gần đó, một con chim cổ đỏ ríu rít chuyền cành.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Nhiều năm sau, Damian một lần cuối cùng trèo lên chiếc giường của họ, chăn gối còn vương vấn mùi hương.</p>
<p>Cậu vòng tay, như ôm lấy một bóng hình ở nửa giường bên trống trải.</p>
<p>"Ngủ ngon nhé, anh hai."</p>
<p>"Tắt đèn đây."</p>
<p>End.</p>
<p>==========================================</p>
<p>/sobs như con chó Tôi yêu cầu đổi tên bộ manga này thành Máơi: Timtaođau Đếnchết. *cries forever*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>